Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: (Off-screen) Hey, guys! (The heroes look to see Ash, Pikachu and Emerl along with Meyer and Clembot) Bonnie: Daddy! Clemont: Dad, what are you doing here? - - - Elsa the Snow Queen: Look what we brought for the kids. Ta-da! (Elsa shows the DigiDestined slushies) Tai Kamiya: Slushies! Rigby & Mordecai: Slushies! Emerl: Those slushies are from 7 eleven in the Kalos League. Ash Ketchum: Here's an orange slushie for Tai. (Gives the orange slushie to Tai) Tai Kamiya: Thanks. Emerl: Blue raspberry slushie for Matt. (Gives blue raspberry slushie to Matt) Matt Ishida: Thanks, Emerl. Serena: Have a strawberry slushie, Sora. (Gives strawberry slushie to Sora) Sora Takenouchi: Thank you, Serena. Anna: Have a lime slushie, Mimi. (Gives the lime slushie to Mimi) Mimi Tachikawa: Thank you, Anna. Nikolai: Have a white slushie, Joe. (Gives white slushie to Joe) Joe Kido: Thanks Nikolai. Gmerl: It's for you, Izzy. It's grape slushie. (Gives grape slushie to Izzy) Emerl: Here is lemonade slushie to T.K. (Gives a lemonade slushie to T.K.) And a raspberry lemonade slushie to Tai's cute little sister, Kari. (Gives a raspberry lemonade to Kari) T.K. Takaishi: Thanks Emerl. Kari Kamiya: It's delicious. - - - - - - - Philmac: AAAAHH!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! (Philmac runs out the door) - - - - - - - - - - - - Gmerl: What are you doing sitting in the bench all by yourself? Philmac: None of you're business. (He jumps off the bench and walks away) Gmerl: Don't you dare turn back on me like that! I'm you're friend and I was trying to help you! Philmac: I don't need anyones help, just go away. N.A.N.O.: Philmac, what's gotten in to you? Philmac: You really don't get it, don't you? - - - - Gmerl: What are talking about? Philmac: You know something, you're nothing without me. Everyone: WHAT?!?! Gmerl: What? Philmac: Who comes to the Kalos region first? Me! Who goes to the lone journey in this region? Me! Gmerl: If it weren't for us you would never be part of the team "complaning, (Mimics Philmac) "I want to be alone!" (Philmac gets angry as the song "I'm Looking out for Me" begins to play) Philmac That's it! I've had it! I hate to be dramatic I hate to be dramatic, But it's time for me to fly the coop! (Gmerl fires Cyclone Cannon, but Philmac dodges quickly) Terrific! Fine! I'm drawin' the line Before I wind up in a junkyard! (He grabs Gmerl by the neck and flies off) I was a fool to let you run the show I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal! (He lets go of Gmerl and falls down) Look out below! Arrividerci! C'est la vie! (Gmerl crashes into the fountain) Hope all goes well! I'm lookin' out for me! (Instrumental bridge. Then we see Philmac woundering alone in the Lumiose Conference) Philmac: (Speaking) Kalos region. This region could be full of mysteries and I'm the one who can solve it! I'll be running in the Kalos region for weeks! (He points his finger at Eeyore) What's your problem, Eeyore? You don't think I can do it?! Philmac Okay! I'm little, Been playin' second fiddle, And I don't get no respect I turn the other cheek, But this busted beak Is the only thanks that I get! I never found a friend that I can trust They promise caviar, And leave me eatin' dust! That's some reward for loyalty From here on in, I'm lookin' out for me! Oh, I don't need nobody else I'll never fail I'll cover my own tail I can take care of myself! You know, it just don't pay To give a hoot I'm givin' all my heart What do I get? The boot! I'm through with that, I'm flappin' free From here on in, I'm lookin' out for me! (Then suddenly a giant water balloon appears out of nowhere hitting him away and then crashes into Dairy Queen logo on top of the fast food restaurant) Eddy: Trying to quit the SUPS1 team again and your going to be sent to the junkyard! Philmac: No problem. (He falls off the Dairy Queen logo) - - - - (We cut to Philmac sitting on the bench and feeling very upset) Philmac: (Taking to himself) Idiots, They're all bunch of Idiots, what am I gonna do with them now?! They don't know nothing about me... (Gmerl, Yoshi, DK and the other heroes see Philmac on the bench) - - - - - - - Philmac: Just leave me alone! Tai Kamiya: Don't push me too far! Philmac: Oh, You think I'm scared of you all? Tai Kamiya: You better be scared, I'm getting really mad! Gmerl: We understand how you feel, but you have to calm down. Philmac: I can't! And I told you to get out of here leave me alone! (Philmac jumps in the air trying to punch the heroes but they dodge from the fist as Philmac's fist crashes to the ground) N.A.N.O.: Philmac, have lost your mind?! Matt Ishida: Chill dude! Gabumon: We're not trying to be mean to you! Philmac: Who cares! (Philmac activated his two arm cannons and fires several plasma blasts at the heroes) Mark EVO: LOOK OUT! - - - - - - - - N.A.N.O.: I hope that teach not to hurt your friends! (Philmac feels dark aura around his body at maximum) - Gmerl: What's happening?! Mark EVO: I think you guys ticked him off...! - - - - Philmac (Dark): (chuckle sinisterly) - Mark EVO: Philmac, stop! You're going too far!! Philmac (Dark): I don't care! - (Philmac grabs N.A.N.O. and smashes him to ground, and throws a Bob-omb at him) - - - - Philmac (Dark): I'm not going to destroy Kalos, I'm gonna get rid of all of you right now! (Philmac points his arm cannon at Gmerl and getting ready to fire a fatal blast) Mark EVO: Oh no! Kari Kamiya: STOP!!! (Her crest of light glows and stop the fight as Dark Philmac gets blasted and then turns back into his normal form, then Kari collapses in exhaustion) Tai Kamiya: Kari! - - - Philmac: (groans) (Philmac runs off without anyone noticing) - - - - - - (Now we cut to the Prism Tower) Xerosic: Hurry with the setup! Team Flare Grunts x3: Sir! (Team Flare grunts take off their business men costumes and they bring out giant jars and opens them as we see Z-2 and all the Zygarde Cells) Miss Power: It's finally going to happened! Jack Spicer: We're finally going to take control over Zygarde, baby! Zach Varmitech: First, we'll use all Zygarde cells to turn you into your 50% form. Then we will control you! (Laughing evilly) Mr. Ross: As soon as the heroes will discover the incident. Then they will encounter Zygarde, and Z-1 along with our enemies will fall into our traps. Dr. Drakken: We'll start our final stage tomorrow! (Laughing evilly) Governor Ratcliffe: This will be perfect. Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: We will rule the world together! Xerosic: Unfortunately, your not gonna help us anymore. Donita Donata: What? Adagio Dazzle: Did you say something? Sonata Dusk: '''Hold on what? '''Zach Varmitech: What are you saying? Dr. Drakken: 'Oh, didn't you all hear about our true plan. '''Shego: '(Laughs) Our plan is to destroy the world and then rebuild as a beautiful world for Lysandre. 'Prince Hans: '''The truth is, Team Robot's enemies. We we're not one of you're recruits for Bowser. We we're Lysandre's recruits all this time, since we made a deal for him and Team Flare. '''Governor Ratcliffe: '''We will rule the world. You will do nothing to help us and no rewards for you all. '''Ice King: '''What?! Does that mean I didn't get no wife for me?! '''Gaston Gourmand: '''And no animals or Pokémon for me to cook them into delicious foods?! '''Mr. Ross: '''No, sorry. No rewards for you guys. '''Sheldon J. Plankton: '''No Krabby Patty formula for me, either?! '''Dr. Drakken: '''No. '''Dr. Claw: '''You lie to us! '''Talon: '''How could you?! '''Major Nixel: '(Laughing evilly) You villains are a bunch of buffoons! 'Dr. Blowhole: '''Who are you calling us Buffoons! '''King Nixel: '(Laughing evilly) You think that could stop us and get Zygarde? 'Zach Varmitech: '''Get those traitors and get Z-2! (The villains charges trying to attack Team Flare and Lysandre's recruits) '''Prince Hans: '''Malamar use Psychic! '''Mr. Ross: '''Dusknoir, use Psychic too! (Two villains throw their Pokéballs summoning Malamar and Dusknoir as they activate Psychic stopping the villains before they could attack them) '''Dr. Rabies: '''What are you doing?! '''Madame Catastophre: '''Can we talk about this later?! '''Mr. Ross: '''Hydreigon, grab Zach. (Mr. Ross' Hydreigon came from behind Zach Varmitech and as two small heads grabs his wrist and then begins to drag him away) '''Zach Varmitech: '''Hey, let me go, You annoying Dragon! '''Maleficent: ''Well, this is a pleasent surprise. We use to work with you villains, and low we betrayed you all! (Laughing evilly) Away with them! Team Flare Grunts: '''Yes, ma'am! '''Maleficent:'' But gently my pets, gently. (Then Mr. Ross opens the portal while the villains are still trapped by Malamar's and Dusknoir's Psychic) '''Mr. Ross: '''And now we will use Zygarde to destroy Lumiose City, and best of all, you can't interfere and ruined our plans. Time for you losers to be transported to a far away place. Bye! (Malamar and Dusknoir throws the villains into the portal and then closes sending the villains to a different far away location) '''Jafar:' Now prepare to work before we unleashed the final phase tomorrow! (Now we cut to nighttime in the league. We see Serena, Mairin, Bonnie and the SUPS1 girls walking) - - - - - - (Alain looked his holo caster to see the mega evolution energy he was collecting. Then he and his Charizard turned to see a silhouette person. Next we cut to Lysandre appears out of the shadow and walks to the heroes) Lysandre: Hi there, you must be Ash. Ash Ketchum: That's right. Lysandre: You're Emerl? Emerl: Correct. Lysandre: Are you Tai Kamiya? Tai Kamiya: Yes, that's me. Lysandre: Are you Davis Motomiya? Davis Motomiya: Yes. Lysandre: Are you Takato Matsuki? Takato Matsuki: Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's me. Lysandre: You're Takuya Kanbara? Takuya Kanbara: Correct. Lysandre: You're Marcus Damon? Marcus Damon: That's me. Lysandre: You must be Mikey Kudo? Mikey Kudo: That's me. Lysandre: And you must be Tagiru Akashi. Tagiru Akashi: Yes. Who the heck are you? Lysandre: Lysandre. It's a pleasure to meet you. Ash Ketchum: Mairin, mentioned you! Agumon: Hi, I'm Agumon! Tai Kamiya: Mairin told us everything about you. Lysandre: Oh. So you know Mairin? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we we're just hanging out with her. She left for her hotel. Lysandre: I came here to see you. Ash Ketchum: See me? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts